A cryoelectron microscope (cryoEM) is being requested for a diverse group of users from New York City. The user projects fall into three categories: tomography, single-particle analysis and crystallography. Features of this microscope have been selected to benefit all three applications and include a 300 kV accelerating voltage, a field emission gun, a tilting, liquid-helium specimen stage, an energy filter and a 4k x 4k CCD camera. These features provide superior imaging optics, minimal noise contribution from inelastically scattered electrons, maximal specimen stability, reduced radiation sensitivity, and a state-of-the-art digital imaging capacity. The microscope will be housed at a new cryoEM facility soon to be initiated at the New York Structural Biology Center at the Manhattan Campus of City University of New York. This facility will include two support microscopes and associated equipment for specimen preparation. The Center will recruit two cryoelectron microscopists at the faculty level to assure implementation of the latest technologies and to provide a resource of local expertise.